ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Squeazy
Squeazy is an alien and a loyal ally of the S.M.S.B. He would constantly be expecting the worst to happen, but always encouraged everyone to "wash it out with a bold face." He was distrustful of humans and strangers, although his misgivings were not often wrongly placed. Background Personality Squeazy is described as an eternal, cheerful pessimist. His frontmost trait is his habit for expecting disaster in nearly every situation, and indeed assuming the worst in everyone, something the other S.M.S.B. members find depressing and irritating. Despite this, Squeazy is remarkably courageous and resilient, especially in the face of danger. Squeazy's most prominent trait is an unshakeable faith in the forces of good. Funny and clever to a fault, Squeazy also has a distrust of human beings, though he later learns to overcome it. Powers and abilities Squeazy possesses the power of Exposure, though it is unknown what else he is capable of. Of course, this may be his signature power (like Lindsay, who Teleports, and Baby Strength, who has a lot of muscle). He discovered combos of his own, such as the Patented Daydream, which would give him a highly-realistic thirty-minute daydream. Side effects included mild drooling and a vacant expression. Role in the book Squeazy lived in Asia. Apparently, he had some rough relations with mankind, and generally distrusted them, later claiming that Humans "have always tried to destroy what animals work so hard to built." He first encountered Master Intelligence during the Asian Revolution. Squeazy accused him of being a trespasser and spy, surprising Master Intelligence. He added that worst of all, he was Human. Despite this rough start, Squeazy eventually assisted the S.M.S.B. on their revolution, becoming fiercely loyal by the time of the Skirmish in the Palace of Despair. At the palace, Squeazy was forced into the dungeon with Master Intelligence, Telekinibabe, and Baby Strength, where they found Wesley Carrier, who had been captured in 2103. Lindsay Kellerman was kept upstairs and tortured by Link, her screams reducing Squeazy to tears. The group was saved by George Thames II, who was sent by Rocken Role. He freed Squeazy and the S.M.S.B. members to run upstairs to save Lindsay, who did not know the whereabouts of Shan Montgomery. Squeazy disarmed Mella Montgomery after she avoided a piano dropped by Thames, rushing to join the others, and everyone Disapparated to Rocken Role's home. They stayed there with Carrier and Role. He attended the burial of George Thames II. It is unknown where he was during the Duel in the Acquisition District. A few years later, Squeazy and his friends breached the Defilement, which was at the time forbidden. Using his powers, Sqeuazy employed Exposure to open the door. During the third attack on the MBH, he successfully interrupted the Dark Flame's attack. When the Dark mutant turned to notice him, Squeazy announced his undivided faith in the Light side. After that battle, Lindsay Kellerman, who was now officially in charge of the S.M.S.B., made Squeazy an official member of their group. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Adults Category:Creatures Category:Heroes Category:The X-Adults: Endgame characters Category:D.I.T. characters